Дружба
by Racima
Summary: Evening after the funeral, Rhett makes a proposal.(in English)


Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by MM and her estate.

"_Hush," he said. "I am asking you to marry me. Would you be convinced if I knelt down?"_

_She said "Oh" breathlessly and sat down hard on the sofa._

_She stared at him, her mouth open, wondering if the brandy were playing tricks on her mind…_

- Rhett, are you crazy? I just told you that I was a terrible wife to Frank, and you want to marry me? - She said widely opened eyes.

- I look like a crazy? - He asked.

Scarlett shaking her head.

- No. But judging by the fact that you are offering me look like this.

- I've told you. I always intended having you, Scarlett, and if this is the only way I'm ready to go for it.

_Scarlett remembering senselessly his jibing:_ "_My dear, I'm not a marrying man" and "when I marry it will be because I couldn't get the woman I wanted in any other way. And I've never yet wanted a woman bad enough to marry her."_

_Her mouth was dry as she assimilated this knowledge and she swallowed and looked into his eyes, trying to find some clue. They were full of laughter but there was something else, deep in them, which she had never seen before, a gleam that defied analysis. He sat easily, carelessly but she felt that he was watching her as alertly as a cat watches a mouse hole. There was a sense of leashed power straining beneath his calm that made her draw back, a little frightened._

_-I…I shall never marry again._

-Why not?

- Well ... you see I don't want to marry a man I don't love.

- And then it suddenly? In the past it didn't stop you.

- But the last time I was married to spite and to Frank for money. But Rhett! I have not dreamed about. I want to love my husband.

-Come on Scarlett, why do you need it the concept of "dreams", "love." You're not one of those women who sigh for the love of books novels. But with me, - he smiled, - you'll be spending a fun time and get the best of everything.

Scarlett was painful to listen to his words. "Why me these dreams? But without them I would not have survived a day! It only supports me that one day I will be beside Ashley and would never need anything."

- No Rhett, we will not talk about this anymore. I won't marry you.

She got up and felt like Rhett quickly grabbed her by the waist with one hand and the other at the back of the head and kissed her. She tried to turn away, to escape from his hugs, and he is increasingly pressed to him and kissed her. After some time she stopped struggling and he loosened the hug, and when he was finished, her head was spinning and she grabbed him by the shoulders. She said, breathing heavily.

- You don't have to do it.

- Why? - He asked caressing her cheek.

She didn't answer.

_- Will you think over my proposition while I'm gone?_

_-Rhett, I don't like for things to drag on._ I told you that I will not marry you.

- Why you won't? You aren't telling me the real reason.

- Because I don't want to ruin our friendship, that's why.

Rhett grinned.

- Why do you think that marriage will ruin our friendship? Conversely marriage should only strengthen it and make it deeper.

- Oh Rhett, you have never been married and do not know what you're talking about.

- So enlighten me since I have such a naive idea about it.

- Rhett - she pleaded, - let's not talk about that.

- No I am very interested to hear your opinion about our marriage - Rhett said.

- Well, - she thought - well start with the fact that we may have a baby, but I hate children. I remember you saying that you love them so?

- It's true - in Rhett's eyes sparkled merry twinkle.

- It's the first. The second I can't forever tolerate your jokes at my expense - Rhett laughed - we swear by it forever. The third - Ashley. I love Ashley, you know it. Whatever you may say about him I will still love him.

After this phrase smile at Rhett went into decline.

- I think you convinced me Scarlett. It's true. I know it. And thank you once again reminded me of this. For both of us really better to be friends. I wouldn't want to see my wife lying in my arms, imagine that someone else is hugging her.

Rhett got up and walked to the door. Scarlett got up and followed him. He silently walked to the hanger took his coat and hat. Scarlett looked at him. She felt uncomfortable seeing that Rhett was visibly upset.

- Godspeed Rhett, - she said.

- Thanks, - he said, turning it caught her eye as if remembering it.

- Take care of yourself, Scarlett.

- And you, too.

Rhett took the handle of the door and left the house.

**Sorry for the many mistakes, but English is not my native language. Please leave review.** **I will be very glad to know your opinion))**


End file.
